Slumber Party
by swiftsonic77
Summary: Luna decides she wants to have a slumber party with some of her close friends. What sort of fun and wacky things will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Slumber Party

(Chapter 1)

Princess Celestia was in the throne room. Piles and piles of documents lay out in front of her as to the side. The sun mare had just got every one of these organized. "Well, it took half the day but it's finally all-"

The doors suddenly flew open and running towards her was Luna. The moon mare had an excited look on her face. Celestia then noticed a shadow over her, she glanced up and yelled in surprise as the piles of documents crashed down on the sun goddess. "Tia! Tia!" Luna stopped in front of the now paper covered sister and throne. She bounced up and down a bit. There was a loud, long muffled sigh. "Yes Luna…?"

"We have just had the most greatest of the brain storms!" Celestia poked her head out and there was a paper stuck onto her horn. She still found it cute the way Luna talked at times when she got excited. "What is this brain storm you had?" "May we have a slumber party?"

The elder sister's face looked surprised and stared at her. "A….slumber party?" The moon mare nodded with still excited look, her blue eyes big and sparkling. Celestia thought for a moment as she removed the document from her horn. She was not opposed to the idea; in fact this could help Luna since she did seem bored as of late. "I guess that would be alright."

Luna let out a squee of joy. She flew over and hugged Tia's head. "Thank you dear sister!" Celestia said nothing as her face was being crushed into her happy little sister's embrace. Luna let go then zoomed out of the room. "I shall send invitations at once to my fellow close subjects!" Celestia sighed shaking her head with a small smile and started to clean the mess Luna made.

It was soon 8:00pm, Luna was pacing back and forth in front of the main doors of the castle. She was excited but also nerves for tonight. Would her friends enjoy tonight or would something go wrong and they would hate her forever and ever. Two of her guards stood on each side of the closed doors. They looked at each other, than the groove in the floor their princess had started to make from her pacing. Suddenly a knock sounded against the doors. Luna whirled around. "Huzzah! The first guest has arrived!"

The guards opened the doors. A grey mare with light yellow mane and familiar eyes walked in. "Hi princess." The blue alicorn walked up and hugged her. "Greetings Derpy Hooves. Thank you for coming to tonight's gathering." Derpy smiled up at her then held up a brown paper bag. "I brought some muffins." Luna giggled at her friend and told her to head to her bedroom where the slumber party was going to be held.

As Derpy walked off, two more guests showed up. "Aw mooooom! I told you I promise to brush my teeth before going to sleep!" "You better Button, because I know Sweetie Belle here will let me know if you did not." The two young ones walked inside the castle with Button's mom behind them She had told Rarity she could take Sweetie Belle over for her. The gamer colt looked at his friend with a slight glare. "Back stabber…." The cute white CMC giggled and playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

They stopped in front of Luna and started to bow but she raised a hoof to them. "Please friends. There is no need for such things." Luna then picked up both Button Mash and Sweetie Belle. She hugged them, they smiled and laughed. "Now the fun has been doubled!" Button's mom smiled and waved goodbye to them and would be back sometime in the morning.

Luna put the two kids down. "So, are thou both ready for the fun and excitement?" They both nodded and Button turned to the side showing the moon mare his saddle bag. "I brought some fun video games we can play." Luna's eyes went wide. "Oooooh." Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes with a smile. "You sure you're going to even beat Luna? She has beaten you online many times." The brown colt snorted with a laugh. "No need to worry about that. I got my juice box to give me a boost of energy."

"You mean THIS juice box?" Sweetie asked holding up the said drink in her magic aura. A playfully wicked smirk on her face, Button gasped with horror and shock. He looked at his bag then back at her. "When…? How…?" The filly then ran off down the hall towards Luna's room.

"What?! No! SWEEEETIEEE BELLEEEE!"

Luna held a hoof to her lips, stifling her giggles as she saw him run after his best friend. A few minutes passed and Luna was wondering if her last two friends were not going to show. She sighed and turned to head to her room and join the friends who had showed up. The princess only took two steps when a bright purple flash of light appeared in front of her. "Ah! See, I told you I could teleport us in the castle from Ponyville."

Luna opened her eyes which had closed from the flash of light. Standing before her was Twilight Sparkle and Swift Comet, who looked a bit dizzy. "Ugh…I still don't like teleporting though." "Swift, Twilight! You made it." Luna smiled with joy. The two glanced at her and smiled as well. "Of course we did." Twilight walked up and hugged Luna who hugged back. "Sorry if were a bit late."

Luna waved a hoof in the air. "Tis no need to apologize Twilight Sparkle." Swift walked up to the moon mare and kissed her hoof lightly. "Thanks for the invite Luna." She blushed at the grey pegasus's action. "You're most welcome Swift." Soon the three walked into Luna's bedroom. Swift and Twilight went wide eyed in amazement.

Hanging on a wall was a large flat screen TV. A few different game consoles were laid out for them to play. Button and Sweetie were already playing Pony Kart 8. A table was set up with a layout of yummy looking party food and drinks. Derpy was pouring herself a cup of punch from the large punch bowl. Swift and Twilight glanced at each other with the same look of excitement. Twilight went over to put her bag down while Swift headed over to say hi to Derpy, who offered the spikey blue haired stallion a blueberry muffin.

Luna looked around her room and her friends who already seemed to be having fun. A smile grew on her face and knew this was going to be a perfect night.

 **(Hey everybody. Yeah it's been a while since I've posted a new story. I all hope you enjoy this new one. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.)**


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2)

Celestia walked down the halls of the palace humming a tune. As the princess walked she was wondering where her sister was. Tia's ears perked up to the sound of laughing and talking of multiple voices. "Ah yes, that's right." She smiled as she came up to the door of her sister's room. She slowly opened the door a crack to peer inside.

Luna and Twilight were playing on their 3ds's. Swift, Button and Derpy were building a tower of cards. Sweetie sat to the side watching with a cookie in her mouth. Celestia smiled warmly at the sight. She quietly closed the door and continued walking down the hall.

"Perhaps I should have some fun of my own tonight?" Celestia said to herself with a smile.

"I win!" Luna raised a hoof with victory. Twilight closed her ds with a confused look of defeat. The two had just finished battling each other on Pokémon Sun and Moon. "I don't get it…..I spent a lot of time training my Espeon." Luna giggled and playfully nudged the lavender mare's side. "Well you were close to defeating my Primarina."

Twilight smiled a bit at the moon princess. "Well next time I will destroy you." "I'd like to see you try." The two giggled then heard a yelp.

The card tower had been made so high it hovered over the alicorns. Swift was flying near the top, trying to make it stop wobbling while Sweetie and Button ran around the base of it. "What do we do?! What do we do?! What do we do?!

The tower then began to fall. Luna and Twilight used their magic to quickly pull the kids away. Swift tried to stop it but was too late. A large pile of cards was soon on the floor. Swift landed beside Twilight as they all looked at the pile. It suddenly began to move and Derpy's head poked out. After a moment of dead silence everypony started laughing.

"So what should we do next?" asked Sweetie Belle as the laughter died down. Luna tapped her chin thinking then got an idea. She walked over to a closet. She used her magic to make some extra pillows and blankets float out onto the floor in front of her friends. "What are these for Luna?" asked Button. "Were not going to sleep yet are we?"

The princess giggled at the gamer colt. "No, I thought we could build the fort of pillows and blankets." Twilight got a book from her saddle bag, which she had used when Apple Jack and Rarity slept over at her old tree house. "Huh…..we never did get to that chapter." Sweetie and Derpy glanced at each other and giggled.

"So who here knows how to start building a fort?" She then felt a gust of wind. Luna glanced behind her and saw Swift already building. "Ok this goes there, no that won't work. Ah yes, that would be cool with a skylight." Luna looked back at her other friends who all just shrugged.

…

Luna walked into her sister's room. She was going to ask if she wanted to join in on the fun with her friends. The moon mare looked around and saw no sign of her elder sister. "Huh?" She then heard a splash from the other part of her room that was divided by a wall. Luna walked to the door and knock on it. "Sister? Are you in there?"

She heard a gasp and then a lot more splashing, before she heard Celestia's voice. "Come in Luna." She walked into the room where a large hot spring like bath was. Celestia was in the middle of the spring who was smiling rather wildly. "You ok Tia?" Luna walked over and stood by the edge of the steaming warm water. The sun mare just nodded firmly. "Yes of course. Just enjoying a bath..."

"I can see that." Luna dipped a hoof in the water a bit and sighed at the feeling. "I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come and join the slumber party?" Celestia thought for a moment and then saw bubbles rise in the water in front of her. "No thank you. You go enjoy your party.' She smiled a bit more nerves now. Luna raised a brow at her older sister who just glanced back at forth.

"Very well sister. Enjoy your bath." She left the room. Once the sound of the door closing was heard, Discord burst out of the water gasping for air. "Ugh! Thank Faust! I thought I was going to drown!" Celestia rolled her eyes with a smile.

Back in Luna's room, Swift and Button were having a standoff while holding pillows. "Come on kid! Bust out your pillow Fu and show me what you got! Or are you to scared?" The young brown colt huffed with a smile. "I'm scared of nothing!" Derpy, Twilight and Sweetie were off to the side, drinking some punch and munching on snacks watching the two males.

Luna suddenly stepped into the room and had pillows floating around her. "I'm already equipped with the most powerful pillows." Twilight looked at her then at the boys. "Oh dear…"

Swift and Button looked at Luna who was now in the standoff. Swift smirked. "Whatever Luna. You're going down!" He then chucked a pillow at the princess. She jumped out of the way then creamed him with one of her own pillows. "AAH!" It made contact with the side of his face. It felt like a brick more than a pillow. Button dodged a few shots from Derpy who joined in on the fight.

He got a few hits on her then turned to Luna. "You're next Luna!" He threw one at her who simply stopped it with a raised hoof. "Hmph, not too shabby." Twilight stood up laughing as it looked like fun.

"Guess I'll join in too." Before she could even move to get ammo. Three pillows came flying at her going mach 3.

Twilight was KO'd. The massive hit sent the lavender alicorn flying back. She slammed through the doors leading out onto the bedroom balcony. Button, Derpy, Luna and Swift were now going full out war on each other, yelling like warriors. Sweetie ran out to the balcony and stood next to the dazed Twilight on the ground. The book mare had a mark on her face that was smoking a bit.

"Yes Princess Celestia…..I did all my assignments…."


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter 3)

"We are the most of the sorrys Twilight Sparkle!" Luna said for the fifth time as she put a bandage on her friend's head. Twilight sighed and smiled at her. "It's ok Luna. Really, I'm fine it was just a few pillows….that felt like bricks….."

Derpy and Button glanced at each other feeling sorry as well for getting out of hoof with the pillow fight. Swift stood behind Luna looking at Twilight and giving her a sorry nod. The lavender mare smiled at him. After fixing her up, the ponies played some Super Smash on the Wii U. Button was flailing his arms at Sweetie Belle, who was using her tail to cover his eyes from the screen.

Swift and Derpy were teaming up to beat down Luna's character. Luna on the other hoof used her mad gaming skills, sending both of them flying back. Twilight was being a tricky player by using a bunch of defending moves while also attacking.

They spent 2 hours playing some games. Luna had snuck off to go see her sister and ask again if she wanted to join in on the fun. "Perhaps if I tell her there is cake she will come?" Luna thought as she made her way up some stairs. Luna walked into her sister's room. "Tia you sure you don't want tooooooooo…"

The moon mare's mouth stopped working and hung open a bit at the sight her eyes were seeing. Celestia was on her bed, in a rather sexy pose. Pink bed sheets covered her white flank a bit as draping over one of her open angle wings. In front of her was Discord. He had a French like mustache with a beret hat on his head. The tip of his tail was a paintbrush; a canvas was set up in front of the draconequus.

Celestia was blushing bright red and Discord was frozen in place. The two stared at Luna who stared back. After what seemed like forever, Luna slowly backed up and closed the door. She turned away from the door still looking shaken up and dumbfounded. "I'm gonna wash out my eyes with bleach."

One bleach wash later. The moon princess returned to her quarters where her friends were. She, Twilight and Derpy sat on the bed while Sweetie and Button relaxed on the floor. Swift was across the room still working on the blanket fort. "So what should we do now?" asked Sweetie Belle. "Good question." Derpy replied, who laid on her back thinking of what to do.

"Oh! Oh!" Luna spoke up with a smile as an idea hit her. "Friends, I know of an activity we can participate in." All but Swift looked at the princess. "The game of candor or audacious undertaking." Derpy and the two kids gave Luna confused looks. "You mean truth or dare." Twilight said, glancing up from a book she was reading. "Oohhh." The three no longer confused friends said in unison.

Swift shot up from working on the blanket fort. A wide smile spreading across his face.

"Tee hee." Luna giggled with excitement. "Who knows what crazy things I might do, if given the dare?"

Swift suddenly rushed to the side of the bed knocking Button over lightly. "I dare you to kiss-noooo! I dare you to date me for a few years! And then move in with me and then one night when the moon is full, to watch me bend down on one knee." The happy looking stallion spoke while doing said action.

Twilight sighed as she kept reading and half listening to Swift go on and on about this long dare for Luna, who in turn was just staring and blinking at him the whole time. Derpy had fallen asleep while Button and Sweetie were playing their ds's.

"And to name our third child Sunflower! After my favorite aunt."

He was then behind Luna and stroking the side of her star flowing mane. Luna looked a bit uncomfortable. "And then, hold my hoof as the sun goes down under the mountains and whisper in my ear." He got close to one of her ear and whispered. "It has been the good life."

Swift then backed off and stood in front of her, looking calm as if he were never excited in the first place. "That is your dare." Luna calmly looked back at him. "I was going to pick the truth." Swift blinked and hung his shoulders a bit. "Oh…would you do all that stuff?" He asked with hope. "No."

The blue spiky maned colt clung onto his chest, feeling his heart shatter. "Ngh…I see. I'll be in the blanket fort."

Luna watched as Swift sadly walked over to the blanket fort and got inside. Once inside Swift tried to hold back the tears but failed. "Why Comet?! Wh-h-hy!" He sobbed. Swift frowned feeling angry at himself. "You had to put it all out there! Stupid! Stupid!" He hit his head a few times.

"She thinks you're a jerk! Why doesn't she love me?!" He fell on his knees and kept pathetically sobbing. "My teeth are straight?" He sobbed thinking they might be crooked. "They're so straight!" Swift lay on the floor and pounded the ground like a little kid having a fit. "Not to mention my awesome hair! And I've shown loving father skills to her pet possum!"

Swift was so lost in his mopeing that he forgot his friends could hear everything he said. "Ok…" Button said slowly. "Oh! I got a good dare."

Button and the rest were soon sneaking around town and up to the large manor of prince Blueblood. In the front of the manor was a large fountain statue of the snooty prince. "Ok you guys ready?" The gamer colt asked, glancing at the others behind him. Luna and Sweetie Belle nodded while holding up some glue and glitter. Swift, Twilight and Derpy held up toilet paper. "Ok let's go."

The gang got to work and gave the statue of prince Blueblood a makeover.

After they were done, the statue was now looking like a prince Blueblood in a dress made out of toilet paper and glitter stuck together with glue. Luna and Button knocked on the front door a few times loudly. They all then hid in some nearby bushes just as Blueblood opened the door with a blankly wrapped around him. The prince took one look at his statue and screamed like a filly.

Back in Luna's room, everypony was laughing from the dare they had just completed. The laughter soon died down, Sweetie Belle yawned with a tired look. "Anypony else sleepy?"

The other's looked tired as well but Luna stood up. "Fear not friends! We shall stay up and keep this party going all night!" "Luna is starting to sound like Pinkie." Twilight whispered to Derpy, who giggled in agreement.

"Luna's right!" Agreed Swift, standing up as well. "Let's party!"

"YEAH!" Everypony shouted in unison.

(A half hour later. 12:00 am.)

The door to Luna's room quietly opened and Celestia stepped inside. The sun goddess had come to check in on her sister and subjects. Tia blinked in surprise at what she saw. "Hmmm?"

Lying on the floor, snuggled in each other's embrace was Luna and Derpy. The tv was still on with a game showed on the screen. A game controller lay beside Luna. Celestia then looked to the couch where Swift was fast asleep. Button and Sweetie were as well, the gamer colt was asleep against the stallion's side with a half empty apple juice box in one of his hooves.

Sweetie Belle was curled up on Swift's chest and bit of belly. The filly was rising and falling as Swift breathed gently with a snore here and there. The alicorn smiled a bit then lastly saw Twilight on the bed with a book on her face. She quietly walked over and removed the book from the younger alicorn's face. Celestia could not help but giggle as she saw Twilight drooling a bit in her sleep.

Celestia used her magic to put a few blankets on all the sleeping ponies. She kissed Luna on the head then headed out of the room. Tia flicked the lights off as she closed the door.

"All asleep huh?"

"Yes, they all partied themselves out." Tia smiled softy and turned to the draconequus behind her. Discord smiled down at the white alicorn. "Shall we do the same and turn in for the night my dear?"

Celestia nodded smiling more. Discord offered her a claw and she gracefully took it. The two immortals walked down the quite halls to Tia's chambers.


End file.
